Hell of a Day
by AthrunYuy
Summary: Rodney is not having a good day... McShep PG Est relationship.


Hell of a Day

By: Athrun Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but wish I could.

Summary: McShep PG. Just a Fluffy moment between the two while back on Earth.

~*~*~*~

Extensive didn't even begin to describe how long of a trip he had. To begin with he started at the Denver International Airport, which wasn't pleasant, and that lead to 4 hours on a flight to New York; that didn't even supply a lunch! Then not to mention the 3 hour delay at JFK with nowhere to sit but the floor surrounded by people speaking anything BUT English. On top of a 12 hour flight to London sitting next to two screaming kids. Next was the conference that only needed him to be there for a half an hour but required him to be there for 4 hours, in the mean time forcing him to endure small talk, in which he was never good at it to begin with, let alone after the hellish day of airports and screaming kids; while remembering to breathe. Once all was said and done, he had to repeat the process all over again for his trip home which will not lead to any satisfaction seeing as how he'll be returning home alone and to no one. Damn SGC. Next time he'll refuse to go anywhere if he has to fly through civilian airports.

For his last flight he was on the verge of mass murder. The man he was forced to sit next to in first class hadn't stop in his ramblings since BEFORE take off. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get the hint that he wasn't interested in what ever he had to say. On several points he almost lost it, but remembered Sam's orders to be _nice _so that there wouldn't be a repeat of last time he flew civilian; in which resulted in him almost being kicked off the flight before they had even begun to depart. Stupid orders.

And so now that they have landed, he wanted nothing more than to kiss the ground in thanks for being there. Finally, he could be free from this torment. Even his self-appointed jabber mouth friend seemed to have slowed a bit in his chatter as they reached the stairs to exit the plane to where the shuttle would be to take them to the terminals. The peace was outlived when he was told to look at the gorgeous man leaning up against the hood of a jet black 1969 Camaro. Not really in the mood for much of anything more, Rodney humored the man by lowering his sunglasses to the tip of his nose and had a look where he pointed.

To his great surprise, said gorgeous man was John! Wearing perfect jeans with a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, boots and aviator glasses He was sitting with his legs crossed at the ankles, arms crossed at his chest and sporting that goofy grin he always wore when he thought he was clever. Normally at the sight of that grin Rodney would be annoyed, but after the 2 days from hell, John was a sight for sore eyes.

"That's no gorgeous man. That's Lt. Col. John Sheppard." Rodney spoke to the man probably for the first time as he pushed his glasses back up. The man talked so much he didn't even need to put a word in; which is probably why he was still alive.

"Wow, you know him?!" The man was shocked. Rodney hoped he'd be shocked enough to be speechless. Fat chance.

"USAF. And unfortunately, yes, I know him." Even as he bad mouthed him, Rodney couldn't suppress the smile that crept to his face as he made his decent. _The man was right; John sure is gorgeous._ He thought as he approached the pilot. "Hey sexy." He greeted.

"Why thanks." Came Johns reply with a smirk.

"Not you! The car! It's beautiful." Rodney had to say straight faced just to get a rise out of the man before him.

"Nice to see you too Rodney." John went on with a glare still not moving from his spot on the hood as Rodney checked the car out.

"I thought you were going to be gone till Friday."

"We finished early, so I thought that I'd surprise you and instead I get insulted." He mocked his hurt.

Rodney had to laugh at the pout John was portraying. "No worries." He said standing close to him so not to be over heard. "You're the hottest thing in two galaxies, with little competition."

"Little competition?" John asked corking an eye brow over the top of his glasses.

"Wellll," Rodney shrugged. "You have to admit, this car is pretty damn hot."

John pushed himself off from the car with a huff. "That's just great." He started as he went to open the drivers side door. "My boyfriend cheats on me with a car."

Rodney laughed right out at the image that statement presented. "Get in the car so I can kiss you."

1


End file.
